Before The Dawn
by Zhiraf
Summary: When a group of highly trained operatives take on a mission, something goes disastrously wrong, and they are left with only a few hours for escape. They need to find a way to escape before the dawn, or they will lose everything they have. Rated M, AU/OOC abound. Grimm/Ichi with side Hal/Nel. This is a terrible summary. I'm sorry.


**AN: Well, I really don't know how this happened. This idea came up to me out of the blue, and I just couldn't resist writing it. I spent two days writing and editing it until I was satisfied, and it really is time that I don't have to spare. I don't have the time to even maintain one story, let alone two, but I wanted to just write this out in case I forget. Please give me your opinions about this story, since I'll only continue it if there's enough interest, cause I don't want to write a story that no one will read. Also, my first sex scene is inside here, so please give me comments on how to improve my writing! I don't have any experience (haha) so I don't really have anything to base it on except my own imagination and other stories. Once again, updates are uncertain and may take awhile. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I'm aiming towards more content heavy chapters that are longer in general, and this is seriously the longest chapter I have ever written so far. Usually it's only half the length. Hope you guys like it!**

**Warnings: AU/ Yaoi/ Sex/ Murder/ OOC/ M RATED.**

**Nothing belongs to me. (sadly.)**

* * *

**BEFORE THE DAWN  
****Chapter One:**  
**Mission Received**

* * *

_**Backstory:**_

It's the year 2017, 5 years into the future in an alternate universe. The world is split into 5 sections, Seireitei forming the central city, in the middle of all the other 4 sections. The rest is split into four equal areas, named East, West, South and North Rukongai. Each area was further split into 80 districts, with the first district being closest to Seireitei and the 80th district being the furthest.

Seireitei is run by Central 46, the government that is voted for by the entire population of the world and changed every two years. The military is what keeps the world running smoothly, with 13 distinct divisions. A captain is in charge of each individual division, and the 13 captains are widely respected.

However, there is an unknown division that is made out of an unknown amount of people. Nobody knows of its existence except for the current head of the Central 46. All the dirty business and all the missions that have to be kept under wraps are assigned to this division. They are the elite, whom no one knows, and they are the Ala Oscura, the Black Wing of the government._  
_

* * *

**_Kinshara Bar_**  
**_District 64. Sabitsura_**  
**_East Rukongai_**  
**_11.53pm, 24__th__ February 2017_**

Voices were a loud burble in the bar, the noise echoing inside the small space. Grimmjow sat alone at the side of the bar, long legs dangling from the high stool. He stayed there patiently, almost bored, letting the noise wash over him while picking out any voices that would signify trouble. Patience was a skill well-honed in his line of work, and it was definitely necessary.

Brilliant sky blue locks fell across bushy eyebrows, barely covering the sapphire orbs that surveyed everything in the room with practiced ease. A hard jawline and lips currently wrapped around the cold neck of the beer bottle finished his face. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, the cool liquid flowing down his throat, quenching his slight thirst.

A tailored steel grey shirt hugged his body, showing off his excellent physique, long legs clad in simple black slacks. The sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearm, displaying the toned muscle that rippled every time he moved his hands. His bright blue eyes flickered to the sleek black watch that adorned his wrist, nothing the time quickly before going back to gaze at his bottle of beer.

He toyed with the bottle a little, and then set it down on the smooth wood counter top. He started to trace the watermark left behind by the condensation of the bottle, finger swirling in the shallow bit of water. He used his finger to draw small patterns on the wood before getting bored and chugging down the last bit of beer.

He raised his hand in the air, one of the two bartenders quickly walking over. A woman with a curvaceous body made her way to Grimmjow, her long sea foam green hair cascading over her shoulders. Wide hazel eyes were framed by long eyelashes and topped with delicate eyebrows, the very picture of beauty. Her white shirt was covered by a tight black vest that accentuated the womanly curves of her body, long legs made longer by a short black mini skirt. She was rather tall for a woman, and made even taller by the black stilettoes that she wore for work. A simple name tag was pinned to the left of the vest, showing her name as 'Nel'.

"What do you need, sir?" her bubbly voice cut across the babble in the bar, easily heard by the sharp ears of Grimmjow.

"Just get me another beer. Any one will do."

Nel nodded, her wavy hair shifting with the movement of her head. She turned her back to Grimmjow, sliding open the large glass panel of the fridge that contained the various different types of beer. She withdrew a slim bottle of beer from within, deftly popping open the bottle with the opener in her pocket. Behind her, the glass panel slowly slid shut, closing by itself with a soft pop.

Smiling, she set the bottle in front of Grimmjow and proceeded to cater to the other customers. Grimmjow thanked her, immediately picking up the bottle to take a swig. The cool liquid flooded his mouth, easing the heat that he felt inside the bar. He set the bottle back on the counter, water droplets already starting to form on the cool surface.

Watching their interactions, you would think that they never set eyes on each other before, that their relationship was one of a casual customer and a normal bartender. Nobody could guess that they knew each other, let alone that they had spent many thousands of hours together. Yet, they preferred it that way, almost needed it with passion. After all, it was crucial to their job.

On the other side of the bar, the other bartender was busy serving the customers on his end of the bar. Sunset orange hair was spiked messily atop his head, the bright bangs falling just past his brows. The back of his hair just began to touch the top of his shoulder blades, providing a vivid contrast against the black material of his vest. He wore an identical shirt and vest to his counterpart, with black dress pants and smart leather shoes. Warm chocolate brown eyes watched his customers, and he was good enough that he didn't need to pay attention to what drinks he was making. His hands automatically went to the correct alcohol bottles, pouring shots and making different cocktails with hardly any effort.

He barely glanced over at Nel or Grimmjow, keeping his eyes focused on his section of the bar. Nel and Grimmjow also continued to do what they had to do, paying no attention to each other. On the other end of the bar, closer to the door, sat another woman. She sat alone at a small table, the position where she was giving her a clear view of the entire bar. Short messy blonde hair framed a tanned face; with three seemingly randomly thin braids of hair that trailed down her back. She had a rocking body, with large breasts and smooth curves. Her dark skin made her look even more exotic, almost as if she was an Amazonian woman.

Nothing escaped her green eyes, her unwavering gaze noticing all details before her. A tight aqua dress clung to her body, the material falling till mid-thigh. She had on black and aqua wedges that increased her height, one of her long legs crossed over the over. A few shot glasses were strewn across the small table in front of her, yet she remained completely clear-headed.

When the door swung open, her eyes flitted over to survey the man stepping into the bar. The man was slender, yet fairly muscular of average height. He had messy black hair with bangs that fell between his eyes, highlighting his pale skin tone. He wore a plain black trench coat, with black jeans that fitted him nicely. He pulled off his coat to reveal a white dress shirt accompanied by a green skinny tie and hung his coat up on the rack beside the door. He had on a stoic expression, and his emerald green eyes scanned the entire bar before focusing on sky blue hair.

Hal spoke within her mind, her voice instantly reaching her three partners' heads. Nobody else could hear them, nor hope to even notice that they were communicating. The mind communication devices were unreleased technology, and it was a fantastic invention. It was only a tiny implantation in the base of their neck, where it meets the spine, yet it was able to allow such communication to take place. It was the best method of communication, and it really was a nifty invention. So far, nobody had access to this invention and this technology was only available to them, the Ala Oscura.

_"The contact has just entered the bar; Ulquiorra is heading in your direction Grimmjow."  
_

Grimmjow barely nodded, his gruff voice resounding within their minds. _"Noted."_

Ulquiorra made his way across the bar, settling himself comfortably beside Grimmjow without saying a word. He waved a hand toward Nel, waiting for her to approach before asking her for a long island. Nel nodded at him, before asking Grimmjow politely if he needed anything else. Grimmjow shook his head at her, and she walked off to mix Ulquiorra's drink.

Nel picked up the assorted bottles, throwing some of them up into the air before quickly catching them and pouring them into a collins glass. When no one was watching, quick as lightning she slipped in a small pill that fizzled a little before dissolving completely in the alcohol. The pill would erase Ulquiorra's memory of tonight completely and replace it with another memory of him simply going to bed early.

She stirred it quickly, and then placed a wedge of lemon on the edge of the glass before serving it to Ulquiorra on a coaster. Once done, she wandered away to the other customers.

_"The contact's drink has been spiked with DN-09. He won't remember tonight."_

Ulquiorra reached for his drink, before downing half of it in one shot. His stoic expression never wavered, and he set the glass down in front of him. Voice low and monotonous, he said, "Feci quod potui."

Recognizing the code, Grimmjow replied; voice equally soft, "Faciant meliora potentes."

"You need to infiltrate the research plant and destroy the research facilities and records."

Grimmjow took in the info, relaying it to the others through his mind.

Ichigo's mental voice chimed in, _"Me and Nel will start clearing the bar. We'll meet in 30."_

Everyone quickly agreed, and Hal walked out the door gracefully, the door swooping close behind her. Faintly, they could hear the soft revving of Hal's car, the powerful engine speeding off towards the apartment that they all shared.

Once the sounds of Hal's engine had faded away, Ichigo headed towards the corner of the bar, pressing a small bell that caught everyone's attention before announcing that the bar was closing and it was the last call for drinks. Several people headed towards the counter to order their last drinks, while others finished up and left the bar.

Ulquiorra reached into his pocket, withdrawing a small black and red thumb drive before sliding it across the counter top towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow glanced at it, picking it up and slotting it into a small pocket in his wallet.

"All the necessary information and details are inside that thumb drive."

"Is there anything else?"

Ulquiorra shook his head, before downing his drink and standing up. He held out a hand to shake hands with Grimmjow, waiting for Grimmjow's warm hand to clasp his before speaking.

"That should be all you need for this. Good luck, Ala Oscura."

Ulquiorra turned away, picking up his coat and walking out the door without a single glance back.

Grimmjow watched his back disappear out the door, and then looked through the near empty bar. A few stragglers here and there were still finishing up their drinks, and Ichigo and Nel were cleaning up the rest of the bar. Leaving the rest of his beer untouched, he made his way out of the bar, his hands in his pocket and a carefree look on his face.

Ichigo and Nel chased the rest of their patrons out of the bar, before wiping and washing all the used glasses and tables. They locked up the bar, meandering their way towards the bike parked nearby. They both got onto the sleek black bike, donning their helmets before driving off, Nel's arms wrapped around Ichigo's midsection.

* * *

**_Visored Apartments  
District 64. Sabitsura  
East Rukongai_**  
**_01.20am, 25__th__ February 2017__  
_**_  
_Hal was stretched out on the black leather couch, already changed into a more comfortable tee shirt and shorts that showed off her incredible legs. She lay there with her head propped up, watching Ichigo prepare dinner. Nel was currently in the shower, the warm sound of water hitting tile audible in the spacious living room.

They lived in a spacious penthouse in the very heart of District 64, the penthouse having two storeys, with a private entrance. The elevator catered only to them, linked to a private car park that could house three cars. The elevator required a special key that was available only to them; the owners, and not even the building managers or security guards had access to their penthouse. The elevator opened out into their living room, a luxurious space that took up half of the first storey. The area sunk into the ground a little, with two steps leading into the main living area. Custom made leather couches filled the area, with a black marble and glass coffee table in front. A wide-screen 90-inch LED television filled the space beyond the coffee table, mounted to the wood paneled wall. The entire penthouse was carpeted in white fur, the material utterly soothing and soft. The first floor was illuminated in a soft glow by a crystal chandelier, hung up to the extra high ceiling by gold-plated chains.

The entire wall beside the living room was made out of glass, offering a fantastic view of the city, and one section of it could be slid open to allow access into a terrace. The terrace had a Jacuzzi pool set into the center that could easily fit ten people, with benches and chairs strewn across the marble floor. The steel and glass railing that surrounded the terrace gave a dazzling view straight down to the bustling streets of the city, the kaleidoscope of colours formed by rushing cars hypnotizing.

A white marble staircase was set against the glass wall, providing access up to the second floor, housing four bedrooms. All four doors had carved glass doorknobs, the elaborate design looking fragile to the touch.

A kitchen took up the rest of the space on the first floor, with a black marble counter dividing the area with wooden high stools topped by soft cushions. The kitchen was stainless steel and marble, with every surface shining and flawless. Ichigo was currently chopping up mushrooms, the rhythmic sound of his knife filling the apartment. The pasta was already boiling in a pot, the sauce simmering beside it. He still wore his slacks from work, but he was currently topless and barefooted, hard chest slicked by a thin sheen of sweat from the heat.

Done with the mushrooms, he threw the garlic into a pan with some olive oil, letting the strong aroma fill the space. When he was satisfied with it, he added the onions and mushrooms, stirring it around quickly with a spatula, before quickly draining the pasta and adding it to the mix.

The aromatic smell of the cooking pasta tickled Hal's nose, and she let a small smile form in anticipation. Ichigo was a brilliant cook, and the best one out of all of them. At this point of time, Nel began to descend the staircase, her green hair still wet and a towel wrapped around her head. She wore a simple white robe, her dainty footsteps barely audible. Her face split into a wide grin, before she exclaimed happily, "Spaghetti for dinner!"

Ichigo laughed, "That's right Nel, and it'll be done in a few moments."

Nel giggled, before heading towards the couch and sitting on Hal's lap. Hal reached upward, dislodging the towel from Nel's head and then starting to towel dry her hair. Nel sat there happily, chatting to Hal about the interesting customers she saw at the bar.

Ichigo reached into the cupboard below the sink, withdrawing four ceramic plates with gold trim from inside. He placed them beside the glossy induction stove and continued to stir the cooking pasta.

The elevator door slid open with a silent whoosh, and Grimmjow stepped out. He slid off his shoes, pushing them towards the shoe rack before heading towards the kitchen stealthily, a finger held up to his mouth to signal Nel and Hal to ignore him. When he stepped into the kitchen, Ichigo immediately held up a hand, back still facing him.

"I know you're there, you're not that stealthy."

Grimmjow laughed, "You know I'm stealthy you shithead, you're just hard to sneak up on!"

Unseen by Grimmjow, Ichigo smiled to himself, "Why are you back so late anyway?"

He went all the way up to Ichigo, hugging him from behind and burying his head into the crook between his neck and shoulder, inhaling the musky scent that emanated from him. When he spoke, Ichigo could feel the rumbling of his voice through his back, and he grinned.

"I walked all the way back, and I'm damn hungry right now. And your food smells almost as good as you."

Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow in his stomach, laughing all the way. "Sure sure, if you keep this up anymore the food will burn. Go sit down, it'll only take a while more."

Grimmjow pressed a light kiss against Ichigo's cheek, before letting him go and walking away. He filled a glass with water, and sat himself on the counter, long legs swinging.

"Anyway, this should be a pretty interesting mission, not to mention fun enough to get my blood rushing."

Hal and Nel, with her now dried hair, came up to the opposite end of the counter, perching themselves on the high stools facing Ichigo and Grimmjow's backs.

"Well, we don't know any details yet, so we'll have to see about that," Hal's smooth voice said.

"Whatever it is, let's eat and discuss this at the same time." Ichigo split the pasta amongst the four plates, then poured a decent amount of sauce onto each and topping it with some herbs and grated cheese. Grimmjow slid off the counter and moved the plates onto the counter while Ichigo handed out the forks and spoons.

Before eating, Grimmjow tapped the marble counter top twice, bringing up a holographic menu. He took out the thumb drive from his wallet and plugged it into the USB port under the counter, and the file immediately opened on the menu. He edited the setting so that a second screen came up, this time facing Hal and Nel. Both screens were back to back, and semi-transparent. With a few taps on the menu, the large glass wall darkened and turned opaque, and the lights in the apartment brightened automatically.

He opened the file, bringing up a mission brief. They each began to eat, reading through the mission brief at the same time. The mission brief was long and detailed, containing various bits of information that would come into handy. By the time they finished their meal, each of them sated and full, they had all read the entire brief already.

The mission was quite simple, or at least it seemed simple. They had to infiltrate a high security research facility, and destroy all research materials and records. Essentially, make sure the whole place blows up. The research facility was suspected of doing illegal experimentation, and the government wanted them gone.

Ichigo broke the silence between them, "This is really going to be an interesting mission eh?"

Identical grins appeared on all their faces, the excitement evident.

"It's not gonna be easy though, it's a pretty high security place." A frown developed on Nel's face.

Hal nodded, agreeing. "We need to plan this out carefully. They even set the time they want the explosives to go off."

"Are we going to go through the more normal way, or are we going to go in like spies?" Grimmjow grinned at this thought; going in like spies was always more fun.

Ichigo thought for a few seconds, fingers drumming against the counter top. "How about half-half. Hal and Nel will infiltrate the facility with fake identities, and we'll enter when they are in positions."

"I agree. It will be better of us if there are some of us already in place. Having Nel and me inside the compound will make it easier for us to sneak you inside, not to mention we can gather data while inside as well."

Grimmjow's grin just got wider, happy at the prospect of a new mission and the fact that he could sneak in.

"Hal and me will enter the compound next week as research assistants, and we'll make use of the opportunity to observe the facility layout. It should make it much easier, and we can scope out escape routes as well."

"Alright, we'll give you a few days to get sufficient information before we sneak in."

"Wait, does this mean we need to look for Urahara tomorrow? I hate speaking to that bastard." Grimmjow frowned at the bare thought of having to approach him.

Hal laughed, her rich voice filling the space. "Yes, it does. Anyway, you don't have to get the fake identities, so you don't need to actually be there."

Grimmjow sighed audibly, "I'm glad I don't. That annoying bastard drives me insane."

The other three people laughed, Ichigo reaching forward to grasp Grimmjow's hand tightly. He gripped back equally tightly, smiling back at him.

"We'll have to make a trip to Renji as well. We need to pick up more weapons and the explosives too." This time, Hal was the one who had her face scrunched up in distaste.

Grimmjow tried to stifle his laughter, and he failed miserably. In between bouts of laughter, he managed to get out, "That's right; he tried to grope your ass the other time didn't he!"

Despite laughing himself, Ichigo reached out and smacked Grimmjow. "That's not very nice!"

Hal sent a grateful look towards Ichigo, and then turned her full death stare on Grimmjow. "Renji is so much more annoying than Urahara. He doesn't give up no matter how many times I tell him I'm with Nel."

They all laughed at the memory of the time Hal had told Renji for the first time that she was dating Nel. Renji had laughed uproariously, before he settled down and asked Hal if they could have a threesome. It had been hilarious to watch Renji get beaten down by Hal and then as Nel tried to calm Hal down.

It was incredibly hard to get Hal riled up like that, and everyone found it incredibly entertaining that Renji was able to provoke such a huge response from her. When remembering the damage done to him though, you really had to sympathise with that guy. He didn't give up, despite the many times Hal had already rejected him.

The methods that Hal had rejected Renji's approaches and wandering hands were many, and it was really entertaining to watch. He had been hit by Hal's full force roundhouse kick, flung over her shoulder, kicked in the jewels by a steel tipped shoe, almost strangled by his own hair and many more. It was kind of sad for the poor guy, but it was still funny.

When Nel yawned, we all instantly turned to look at her. She gave us a sheepish smile, before Hal got up and pulled her up.

"It's been a long day, let's continue our discussion tomorrow. Come on Nel. Goodnight Ichigo, Grimmjow."

Ichigo and Grimmjow called out goodnight to the disappearing couple, watching as Hal led Nel up the stairs and into their shared room. Ichigo stood up, gathering the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"I'll wash, you dry?"

"Sure."

They lapsed into comfortable silence, the only sound being the soft musical flow of water and the sound of the plates clinking together. Ichigo washed the plates and utensils carefully; making sure each piece was cleaned before he passed them one by one to Grimmjow, who stood beside him ready with a small wash cloth. Grimmjow wiped them dry quickly and efficiently, and they were done in no time.

Once done, Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand and gently pulled him to their own room. "Let's take a bath together."

Ichigo nodded, and they stepped into the en suite bathroom. Both of them helped each other remove their clothes, scarred and tanned skin revealed to each other. They kicked off their boxer briefs and pants, before climbing into the large bathtub together. Grimmjow sat down first, and then Ichigo lowered himself onto Grimmjow's lap.

Ichigo reached forward, turning on the tap, adjusting the water to slightly hotter than warm, the perfect temperature to relax in. Ichigo leaned back into Grimmjow, and Grimmjow moved more to the side so that he could lie beside him. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder, his arms wrapped around Grimmjow's strong chest. One of Grimmjow's hands was hugging Ichigo closer to him, the other just relaxing in the slowly rising water. Their long legs were intertwined with each other, the warmth of the water making a slight sheen of sweat appear on their skin.

It was quiet in the bathroom except for the sounds of the water rushing from the tap and the soft breathing coming from both of them. Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's forehead, whispering a soft "I love you."

Muffled but still heard, Ichigo replied with an equally heartfelt and soft "I love you too."

They just relaxed in the bath tub together, holding each other close, breathing in the strong scent from each other. When the water rose up to nearly the top of the tub, Grimmjow moved, breaking their soft embrace to turn off the flow of water. They rearranged themselves, with Ichigo sitting on Grimmjow's lap now. They smiled sweetly, both comfortable with the extreme closeness they shared, the bond fostered through the many years of shared experiences.

Grimmjow picked up the soap, gently rubbing soap slicked hands over Ichigo's broad shoulders and down his back. He slowly washed Ichigo, before he started massaging shampoo into Ichigo's hair, Ichigo melting into him from the feeling of fingers running through his hair. Washing off the shampoo carefully, Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, a smile on his face. He copied Grimmjow's actions, slowly washing Grimmjow's toned body.

Once done, they stood up, Ichigo draining the tub by pulling out the small plug. They stepped out, grasping the soft towels on the rack attached to the wall, drying each other off with gentle hands and careful actions.

Ichigo let his lips curl up into a small smile, and he grasped Grimmjow's face in both his hands before pulling him down for one chaste kiss. Grimmjow smiled into the kiss, deepening it automatically. Passion filled eyes stared into each other, searching each other's souls.

Ichigo opened his mouth, and Grimmjow slipped his tongue into his, their tongues tangling and drinking in the sweet taste of each other. Grimmjow's hands reached out, one grasping at the back of Ichigo's head, the other against the small of his back, pushing Ichigo closer to him, putting their bodies flush against one another. They felt the warm coming from each other, and the warmth in their bodies ignited, triggering a slow burn through their entire body.

They broke apart, lips glistening from the saliva they shared, and both breathing heavily from the kiss. Grimmjow hoisted Ichigo up, and he automatically wrapped his long legs around Grimmjow's waist. Grimmjow supported Ichigo's weight with both hands, Ichigo hugging Grimmjow tightly. They made their way to the bedroom, forgetting about the towels left behind on the floor.

They both dropped onto the bed together, and they continued to kiss, Grimmjow taking the lead. Warm and large hands wandered over each other's bodies, tracing old scars and stroking smooth skin. Grimmjow dropped his head lower, licking Ichigo's collarbone before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. His hands continued to move all over Ichigo's body, his fingers trailing the valleys and mountains of Ichigo's muscles.

Grimmjow released the collarbone, leaning back a little to gaze into lust filled chocolate eyes, his partner's cheeks tinted pink from the attention. Rough hands stroked Ichigo's chest, before he pinched both nipples, the brown nubs standing up proudly. Grimmjow descended again, trailing kisses from Ichigo's chin to his chest, before he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting it gently. Ichigo's other nipple was being roughly toyed with by Grimmjow's hand, and soft moans escaped from Ichigo's mouth.

Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's hands wandering down his back, before stroking back up and gripping his hair tightly. Ichigo's body was burning, small waves of pleasure filling his body. He could feel his own hands stroking Grimmjow's back, gripping his hair, feeling the soft strands fall through his fingers and the motion of Grimmjow's head as he abused his nipple.

After a while, Grimmjow switched nipples, Ichigo groaning a little at the pain and pleasure. Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's arousal pressing against his thigh, and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's against his leg.

Grimmjow lifted his head again, Ichigo whining softly at the loss of contact between them. Grimmjow moved forward again, kissing Ichigo deeply, tongues meeting and clashing. When they finally broke apart, a thin strand of saliva connected both of them, and Ichigo broke it when he licked his full lips.

Darkened blue eyes met molten chocolate, and breathless panting matched each other. Grimmjow dipped his head down, biting and sucking on Ichigo's neck, listening to his low moans. His head descended slowly, letting his slick muscle fill in the hollow at the base of Ichigo's neck, inhaling in the scent of Ichigo's musk.

His mouth moved lower and lower, biting and nibbling at sensitive areas, abusing his knowledge of Ichigo's every sweet spot. Ichigo was starting to writhe under his touch, and Grimmjow stilled him with a hand to his hip. His tongue dipped into Ichigo's belly button, and Ichigo shivered at the oddly pleasant feeling.

He licked all the way down the treasure trail, looking at Ichigo through lust-filled eyes, before he gripped Ichigo's proud erection between his hands and drew it into his mouth.

Ichigo gasped at the feeling of the sudden warmth around his arousal, and he looked at Grimmjow to see half-lidded eyes staring right back at him, lips wrapped around his erection. Grimmjow bobbed his head up and down on Ichigo's straining cock, mouth moving lower and lower each time. Pleasure filled Ichigo's body as Grimmjow started to deep throat him, one warm hand fondling his balls.

Grimmjow's mouth descended all the way, his nose buried in the orange curls, and he drank in the heady smell of Ichigo's arousal. Feeling Ichigo's strong hands grip his hair, tightening in his pleasure, Grimmjow started to hum as he bobbed, the vibrations from his throat running through Ichigo's hard erection.

Almost cumming, he stopped Grimmjow with a breathless whisper before drawing him up for another kiss. He could taste the salt of his own cock on Grimmjow's lips, and he bit down on the other's lip before licking it softly.

He pulled Grimmjow up, flipping their positions so he straddled him. Ichigo lowered himself, pulling Grimmjow's large dick into his own mouth, coating it with his own saliva. Grimmjow groaned as Ichigo swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of his penis, the feeling of his teeth gently pressing on his cock extremely arousing to him. Ichigo started to bob his head, increasing in speed, sucking on Grimmjow's entire length as his hands stroked his inner thighs. Stopping Ichigo, he pulled Ichigo off his dick, and he almost whined at the sudden cold around his arousal despite it being his own action.

Grimmjow flipped their positions again, so that Ichigo lay down on the bed and he lifted his hand, watching as Ichigo's eyes followed his fingers to his mouth and he grinned.

"You better lick em' or it's really gonna hurt later."

Ichigo laughed at the familiar ritual, letting Grimmjow slide three of his fingers into his mouth, gently nibbling and sucking on them, using his tongue to swirl around the fingers and Grimmjow nearly moaned at the feeling of Ichigo's tongue on his fingers and the sight of Ichigo sucking so sensuously on them.

Deeming that enough, he withdrew his fingers with a soft pop, and he bent down to kiss Ichigo again, his saliva slicked hand circling Ichigo's entrance.

Using the kiss as a distraction, he slipped a thick finger into Ichigo's anus, pushing it into the tight warmth. Ichigo expelled a long breath, Grimmjow watching him carefully. Once Ichigo relaxed more, he started to thrust his finger slowly and shallowly, before adding in the second finger.

At the introduction of the other finger, Ichigo moaned, the curious feeling of being stretched open arousing. Grimmjow pushed both fingers all the way in, starting a scissors movement that would stretch Ichigo better, and used his other hand to grip Ichigo's painful looking erection. He slowly pumped Ichigo's cock, adding in a third finger as he stretched Ichigo open. Ichigo let out a gasp, trying to buck his hips into Grimmjow's hands.

"Dammit, faster Grimm, I'm dying over here!"

Grimmjow chuckled at the sound of Ichigo's lust roughened voice, removing his fingers with a soft sucking sound. He used a hand to align his cock with Ichigo's entrance, before slowly pushing it in an inch at a time. Ichigo groaned, low and loud, as he slowly felt himself stretch to accommodate the thick length pushing into him. Finally, Grimmjow was seated completely in him, and he took a few seconds to get used to the feeling of his cock inside him. Unable to take it anymore, Ichigo nodded to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow held himself there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being so tightly gripped inside his lover, before starting to thrust lightly, barely taking out his cock at all. Ichigo writhed on the bed, messing up the sheets around them and he started to increase in speed, pulling his cock out almost all the way before slamming it back in.

Grimmjow shifted a little, and his cock began rubbing against Ichigo's prostate, the pleasure building up within Ichigo, and he started to cry out louder and louder.

Grimmjow stopped for a moment, catching his breath, and Ichigo whined in protest. Grimmjow laughed, the deep sound rumbling through his throat. He changed his position, and now Grimmjow lies right on top of Ichigo, with Ichigo's long legs wrapped across his back.

Lining up once again, Grimmjow pushed his dick in with one hard thrust, the force pushing the bed a little. Ichigo cried out Grimmjow's name as he continued to abuse his prostate and hole, his hands scratching light furrows in Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow barely felt the scratches, lost within the pleasure that Ichigo provided. Ichigo moaned, the friction between their stomachs rubbing his aching cock non-stop.

Grimmjow continued to thrust, lifting his head to kiss Ichigo again, their tongues mingling and sweat shining on their exposed bodies. Finally, the pleasure builds up too high for Ichigo to stand, and he reaches his orgasm crying out Grimmjow's name. His seed sprayed between their stomachs, coating their torsos with the sticky liquid. The orgasm leaves Ichigo breathless, and he sees white stars for a while.

Ichigo's orgasm makes the tight walls of his entrance contract even more, and Grimmjow thrusts a few more times before he cums deep inside Ichigo. Exhausted from the force of his orgasm, Grimmjow collapsed on top of Ichigo.

"Hey, get off me Grimm, you're not exactly the lightest thing on earth."

Laughing breathlessly, Grimmjow rolls off Ichigo, sliding his cock out of Ichigo's abused hole in the same motion. Ignoring the sticky liquid between them and leaking out of Ichigo, Grimmjow hugs Ichigo close, and they both breathe in the strong scent of their partner.

Smiling, Ichigo flicks the sheets over them both, cuddling into Grimmjow.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it! My first sex scene ever. I hope you find it satisfactory! Anyway, give me constructive reviews so that I can improve, and in turn, provide you with better writing! Thoughts on this story?**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Actually, reviews are fuel for writing. Heh. :D**


End file.
